A conventional child seat includes a harness which is releasably securable around the child with the harness passing over the child's shoulders and having a front end releasably locked with a buckle or similar fastening device. The harness passes over the child's shoulders and through the seat and has an opposite end frictionally engaged by a web adjuster mounted to the seat. Conventional web adjusters have a pivotally mounted cam member which may be released to facilitate sizing of the harness relative to the child. Examples of conventional web adjusters incorporating pivotally mounted cams with gripping surfaces for holding webs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,434,186 (Rennert) and 3,872,550 (Yang).